


Big Book Of Smut!

by MadRedQueen000



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadRedQueen000/pseuds/MadRedQueen000
Summary: Fandom : The OriginalsPairing : Elijah Mikaelson X Reader X Klaus MikaelsonPrompt : noneOriginally posted on my Wattpad account!





	1. Chapter 1

**_Hello dear Readers and Writers!_ **

**_Welcome to the Big Book Of Smut!_ **

**_Here are some rules to follow if you wish to make a request :_ **

**_1) NO OCs only Reader-insert!_ **

**_2) Prompt or a plot of your choosing_ **

**_3) Please don't request something that has already been written_ **

**4) Please have patience with me!**

**5) Requests for the fandoms I will list**

* * *

 

**Fandoms:**

  * **The Vampire Diaries**
  * **The Originals**
  * **Supernatural**
  * **DC Superheroes**
  * **Marvel**
  * **Sherlock**



 

**\- All of the fandoms have not been tagged yet but will be as the requests keep getting written.**

 

_**Thank you for reading!** _

 

_**> REQUESTS ARE OPEN<** _

 

_**~MadRedQueen000** _

 

 


	2. Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom : The Originals 
> 
> Pairing : Elijah Mikaelson X Reader X Klaus Mikaelson 
> 
> Prompt : none
> 
> Originally posted on my Wattpad account!

You were a bit jealous, you'll confess to that. Ever since that girl Hayley came along she caught the attention of both Elijah and Klaus, which you didn't like. You were an old acquaintance with the brothers, often helping them out of trouble. But there was always more in between the three of you than anyone could guess.  
You loved both of them, very dearly in fact and they returned the favor on several occasions. 

It was almost six in the evening and the girl still hasn't left. You were getting annoyed with the situation that was playing out in the living room. Klaus was sitting on the couch the girl next to him and Elijah on his chair. You were leaning on the doorway trying hard not to burst at the little slut. Klaus noticed your behavior and a little smirk graced his lips before he spoke. 

"I suggest we settle this in the morning, it's been quite a long day for everyone. " Hayley looked a bit puzzled before she took his hand as he got up. He gave you a glance before waking her out. 

" Finally... " You mumbled in relief pushing yourself away from the wall. Elijah chuckled at you putting the glass he was drinking from down on the table. 

" Was it that dull to you darling? " he asked turning to face you as you sat on his lap. 

" She was so annoying! " you ranted to him, putting your hands in his hair and kissing his neck. He sighed in content letting you unbutton his shirt while his hands wrapped themselves around your waist. 

" Started without me love? And I got rid of her just for you Y/n. " Klaus approached you from behind tangling his hand in your hair making you look up to him a devious smile on your lips. Quickly he kissed you tugging at your hair. You moaned in his mouth feeling Elijah harden underneath you. Klaus tugged at your shirt taking it off while Elijah took of your jeans. 

"Not fair! " you pouted kissing Elijah and pulling Klaus closer by his belt. 

" I think she means we are overdressed brother, do you think we should indulge our sweet Y/n? " Klaus asked nipping at your neck and squeezing your breasts.  
You felt your arousal growing and let out a moan as Elijah separated his lips from yours. 

" I think she should tell us why she wanted Hayley out so bad. " Elijah snapped the strap of your bra teasing you. You whined but neither of them were taking of their clothes or kissing you. 

" I was jealous okay?! Now fuck me! " you yelled out in frustration and the boys laughed. 

" What's the magic word Y/n? " Elijah whisped in your ear his hand squeezing your tigh. Klaus took of his shirt and you could feel his chest as you leaned into him. 

" Answer him love " Klaus groaned in your skin bitting your neck and shoulders gently. 

" Pleaseee...ahhh " You moan out and the brothers smile. Klaus was quick to get rid of his pants and your bra while Elijah unbuckled his pants. You gripped Klauses length in your hand bending backwards to kiss him. He groand in pleasure moving so he was beside you. Elijah got rid of your panties slowly teasing your core as you grinded on his hard member. 

"God yes mmm" you moaned and bend down to kiss the tip of Klauses length making him let out a feverish growl which almost made you orgasam but Elijah pulled his hand away. He lined himself up with your entrance and you moaned around Klaus as he pushed himself completely in you. Both of them quickly found a steady rhythm Elijah trusting into your dripping core and Klaus into your mouth. 

"Faster Klaus, 'Lijah! " you moan out before taking Klauses length back into your mouth both quickening the pace. You could feel you were close and so where they,Klaus being the first to come spilling into your mouth moaning your name. 

" That's it love, just like that.. " he kissed your lips tasting himself as his hands reached around you massaging your bundle of nerves making you tighten around Elijah.  
With a final trust Elijah spilled into you and you came around him moaning both of their names. 

" You know, I like it when you get jealous. " Klaus smirked putting back on his clothes and kissing your temple. 

" Hm, yes, it always interesting. " Elijah agreed putting his shirt around you and lifting you up carrying you to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first smut written after a long time, tell me what you think and would you like more.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> ~MadRedQueen000 ❤


	3. Jokes On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom : DC Superheroes 
> 
> Pairing : Jason Todd x Reader 
> 
> Prompt : Jason Todd x Joker!Daughter
> 
> Originally posted on my Wattpad account.

Silence filled the lonely streets of Gotham. No soul in sight, well at least not down on the ground. 

The roof tops buzzed with chatter and footsteps. Batman and his little entourage scanning the sight for you. 

You had a very powerful dad, the Joker, and therefore you were a worthy leverage to have.   
But you were a smart thing knowing every corner of the city and where to hide. 

This time an old apartment in the farthest region of the city offered you a cover. It was well furnished although a bit to old for your style.   
It was past midnight when an unwanted guest made his appearance. 

"So you're the Jokers daughter.. I suppose you'll do just fine until I kill him as well. " Red Hood stood by the windows while you were sitting on the sofa looking unfazed. 

"How are you going to kill me?" you ask looking at the wall in front of you.   
"I'm not going to kill you right now, so don't worry I'll keep it a surprise. Now strip. " he held a gun in front of your face motioning for you to get up.   
"Why should I strip?" confused you stand up. You weren't that afraid of dying, living with your father made you numb for certain fears. 

"Why do you ask so many damn questions? Do. What. I. Say. " he yanked you by your hand pulling you closer holding the gun by your temple. 

You take of your shirt and jeans deciding to play along. Left in nothing but bra and panties you stand still in front of him. 

"Hm. I think we won't be needing this either." you could hear the amusement in his voice as he snapped your bra string wanting it off as well. 

"And I think you're over dressed and that helmet is a real turn off. " slowly you take of your bra and he takes of his helmet but leaves the rest of his clothes on. 

"You don't make the rules here, now on your knees." the smile he gives you makes your legs wobble but you kneeled down right in front of his crotch. The bulge in the tight pants more than evident. 

"I think you know what to do know and be so kind not to use your hands" Jason smirks the gun still fixated on you. You lean in your teeth grazing the zipper and pulling it down. It was hard at first but you managed to pull both his pants and boxers down his erection standing proud.   
Licking your lips you wrap your tongue around him making him sigh in content. 

"Keep going..."he mutters looking down on you. Inch by inch you take him in your mouth bobing your head up and down in a steady rhythm. The more sounds he let out the more aroused you got. Before you could continue he pulls you off yanking you up. He pushes you on the sofa the gun now left on the coffee table behind him. 

In a swift move he takes of your panties leaving you exposed to him. He grips your wrist putting them above your head and spreads you legs with his knee pushing inside you in one thrust making you scream. 

"Ah, so tight and to think I have to kill you after this. " Jason bites your neck moaning in your skin as he begins to fuck you. 

"Oh God, do that again!" your eyes roll back and your mouth form a perfect o, your toes curling in pleasure. 

"I don't think you realized that this isn't about you. " his hips snap sharply into you the contact making you wince in both pain and pleasure. 

"Pleaseee!" you try to free your hands but he won't let you. 

"Are you a masochist? Are you enjoying all the pain, the pleasure? " he tightness the grip on your wrists but stops his movements. You whine at the lose of friction feeling your orgasam slip away. 

"You better answer me Y/n..." he purrs your name into your ear and it makes you hot. 

"Yes, yes, yes! " your legs tangle around his waist desperately pulling him closer. He chuckles but gives you what you want.   
The pleasure and the burning sensation return and you feel your climax nearing. He bites your shoulder before spilling into you. He thrust in a few times before you spazam around him finding your release. 

"I'm afraid play time is over although it was fun. " Jason holds the gun in front of you letting go of your wrist. You scramble for the gun you keep in the sofa and point it at him. 

"Jokes on you, did you really think I would let you kill me?" you ask smirking but the smile on his face doesn't falter. 

"It wouldn't be fun if you did. "he chuckles throwing the gun away. 

" Round two? " he asks kissing you and you toss the gun away along with all caution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> ~MadRedQueen000 ❤


	4. Goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom : DC Superheroes 
> 
> Pairing : Jason Todd x Reader 
> 
> Prompt : Reader thinks she doesn't deserve Jason. Jason tells her otherwise
> 
> Originally posted on my Wattpad account!

Why were you so insecure? Why? You really didn't know. You felt as if you weren't good enough, but you would never admit it to your boyfriend, Jason. 

He's been so sweet to you and yet you felt as you didn't deserve him. Thoughts that this relationship you had with him was some big elaborate joke and he might leave you always clouded your mind. 

And when you went out to dinner with him and the waitress started to flirt with him those thoughts took over. Of course Jason was just being polite but you didn't see it that way. 

"I hope you come over again... Alone." the waitress escorted you two out sneaking a mean glance at you and still flirting with Jason. 

"I highly doubt that... " Jason commented pulling you towards the car with him.   
Trough out the night you barely said a few words and that got Jay so confused. So when you got home and tried to run up the stairs as fast as you could he grabbed you and sat you down on the sofa. 

"Y/n, what is it?" Jason asked sitting across on the coffee table so you couldn't run. 

"You should probably go be with that cute waitress from the restaurant! She has more to offer than I do apparently! " you yelled out tears starting to pool in the corners of your eyes. 

"The waitress?! She's a fucking idiot! I love you not her!" Jasons jaw almost hit the floor when he heard what you had to say. 

"I'm not good enough okay?!!! I'm not pretty as the rest or-- Jason quickly kissed you effectively shutting you up.   
"Don't ever say that again Y/n! " he kissed you again before picking you up and carrying you to the bedroom. He gently laid you down on the bed him getting on top of you. 

"What are you doing Jay?" you asked surprised. 

"Showing you how much I-love-you!" in between each word he kissed your lips.   
His lips went straight for your neck and his hands for the zipper of your dress. You let out a little moan and you could feel him smile into your skin. 

"I love your eyes.. " he said kissing both of your eyes making you giggle. 

"Jay.." you giggled even more when he kissed your cheeks. 

"Your lips... " he kissed you again this time a more passionate way. 

"Your neck..." he gently bit into your sweet spot making you moan again. The heat between your legs was rising and you could feel his bulge against your pelvis. 

"Your breasts... " he pulled down your dress and when you try to cover up he pined both of your hands to the side licking, kissing and tugging at your nippels making you squirm in pleasure. 

"And I especially love this part of you..." Jason gave you a dirty smile bitting his lips before kissing down your belly pulling down your panties and licking your core. 

"Jason! " you moaned in surprise when his tongue plunged into you. He kept on with his actions letting go of one your hands so he could unbuckle his pants. Your now free hand immediately went for his hair tugging him closer.   
You were so close the pressure building inside you but he pulled away. 

"Jaaaay.. " you whined at the lose of the feeling and he just chuckled at you removing his shirt. 

"Is that the only word you can say tonight Y/n?" he teased you lifting your leg on his shoulder. 

"Noooo.. "you blushed looking away, you just wanted him inside you...now.

"Did you know... - he trailed off kissing your legs - that you are built like a goddess"  Jason gave you a sly look waiting for your answer. When you shook your head he leaned forward his member resting against your throbing core. 

"Say it Y/n and I'll fuck your brains out.. " he whispered in your ear tugging at your earlobe. 

"I'm not-" you started to protest but he slid into you making you gasp and clutch the sheets beside you. 

"Say. It. " he repeated not moving just watching you, your noses touching. 

"I'm.. Built like a goddess.." you mumbled and he smirked kissing you.   
"Remember that Y/n, there is no other woman on this earth, in this galaxy in the whole fucking universe that I would leave you for! " he said and started to trust into you swallowing your moans with his kisses. 

The pleasure and his words were consuming you. He stopped kissing your lips and started making love bites across your neck and collar bone. 

"Oh God yes!"  you screamed out when he hit that special spot inside you and Jason started to pick up his pace. In a quick moment you decided to something bold.   
You pushed Jason away and onto his back strandeling his hips and sinking on his member. 

"Yes, shit.. Keep going Y/n! " Jason eyes rolled back and he slightly arched off the bed loving the new position.   
Both of your moans filled the room as you were reaching your climax. In a few sharp trusts you were completely gone and so was he. 

"Ha.. That was amazing.."  Jason breathed out as you collapsed onto his chest. 

"Mhm.. " was the only thing you managed to say. Jason kissed the top of your head mumbling 

"I love you Y/n." as you drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> ~MadRedQueen000 ❤


	5. Old Love Dies Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom : DC Superheroes 
> 
> Pairing : Jason Todd x Reader 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: Reader is Nightwings sidekick that goes on a mission alone but gets captured by Jason/Arkham Knight. Jason reveals himself during her interrogation and the reader recognizes him since they were a couple before he died.   
> Smut happens.   
> (phew that was long) 
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on my Wattpad account!

"Why do I have to go?" Nightwing wanted you to go on a mission.   
Alone.   
Here's the thing, you were his sidekick which meant his supposed to go with you. 

"I have full confidence that you'll be able to do this Y/n. It's just a small drug bust nothing more." Nightwing reassured you giving you the coordinates. 

"What if that new guy shows up?" recently the Arkham Knight has become famous for showing his face around and shooting people. 

"He won't. Relax you can do this Y/n. Just like we practiced." Nightwing said and you noded heading outside.   
It was going to be a long night for you. 

... 

"Huh, what do you know he was right. This might be a quiet  night after all..." You say to yourself as the tugs you've taken down were being handcuffed and led away by the police. 

"If I where you I would think again." a voice said from behind you but before you could even turn around everything faded to black. 

... 

You woke up tied to a chair in what looked like an old hotel room. 

"Good, you're awake. This is how it's going to go, I'll ask questions and you're going to answer." the guy in front of you who you recognized as the Arkham Knight spoke. 

"Why would I do that?" you ask lightly tugging at the rope. 

"I'm very persuasive.. " he said but you couldn't see his expression do to the helmet covering his face. 

"Somehow I doubt that." you stated unimpressed.   
He seemed to think about your words for a moment before removing his helmet.   
You had to blink a few times to believe in the face you were seeing. 

"Jason?" you asked completely confused. 

"The one and only, back from the dead!" Jason announced tossing the helmet away. 

"How?!" was he even real. 

"It's a long story Y/n...anyway I need a few informations. " he leaned forward his nose almost touching yours. 

"I'm not telling you anything." No matter that he was Jason and that your heart speed up when he was around you still weren't going to tell him what he wanted to know. 

"Pity, I think you will... Remember the old days Y/n? " he asked his lips ghosting over yours. 

"Tell me where is the old man hiding? He isn't in his cave..." Jason took of his shirt and picked up a knife.   
You stayed silent. 

"C'mon Y/n don't be like this,we use to have fun.. I thought you loved me." he smirked cutting open your shirt making you gasp in surprise. 

"Jason stop it! " you couldn't cover up because your hands were tied. 

"It's nothing I haven't seen before Y/n, remember how we use to make love?" he continued slicing up your suit leaving you just in your panties. 

"Lace, I like it... " he mumbled his gaze wandering all over your body. 

"Answer the question and I'll let you go..." he began to trace the knife down your neck and into the valley of your breasts. You flinched a bit from the cold metal but that didn't stop him or your arousal from having him near growing. 

"I told you I won't tell you anything Jay." you stood your ground. 

"I was kind of hoping that you would say that. " he leaned in kissing you on the lips sliding his tongue in when you parted your lips. The kiss grew more heated and you desperately wanted to tug on his hair but the ropes were holding you back.   
When he pulled back you held back a while and he chuckled. 

"Tell me and I will untie the ropes." Jason grazed the ropes with the knife and you were seriously considering it. As if he noticed he bit your neck squeezing your breast in one hand and ripping your panties with the other. 

"Jay!" you moan and he stills waiting for you to tell him what he wants to know. 

"All you need to do is tell me where he is Y/n and I'm all yours... " Jason smiled pinching your nipple making you gasp again. 

"I don't know, Dick didn't tell me! Pleaseee untie me Jay!" you were desperate begging for his touch. 

"I believe you. " he said cutting the ropes bounding your wrists. The moment the ropes were off your wrist you lunched yourself at him.   
He lifted you up and sat down on the chair so you were sitting on him.   
You began kissing him and tugging at his belt. 

"You have no idea how much I missed you. " you mumbled into his lips undoing his belt pulling the zipper and pants down. 

" I've missed you too... " his hand was tangled in your hair pulling slightly on it as he thrusted in you.   
You moaned at the sensation of him filling you to the brim as you slowly started to ride him. 

"God I how I missed you Y/n!"  he let out a moan both of his hands going down squeezing your behind.   
Your nails were drawing blood from his shoulders but he didn't mind to lost in your movements. 

"Faster...pleasee! " you breathed out bitting his earlobe and gently tugging. Jason obliged quickly lifting and pulling you down onto him making you moan even more.   
You could tell he was close but so were you. In a swift motion Jason rocked into you spilling inside you, your own orgasam following close behind. 

"I think you should interrogate me further.. " you said kissing him again and he laughed lifting you up and tossing you on the sofa nearby. 

"I think so too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> ~MadRedQueen000 ❤


	6. Drunk In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom : DC Superheroes 
> 
> Pairing : Jason Todd x Reader 
> 
> Prompt : Drunk!Jason x Drunk!Reader smut
> 
> Originally posted on my Wattpad account!

You were seriously drunk.   
It was that time of the week, Saturday,  when you relaxed and had a couple of beers. Of course couple meant any number until you got drunk. The apartment was quiet and a bit lonely since Jason left hours ago to meet Roy at a local bar. 

"DON'T STOP BELIEVING!" you sang from the top of your lungs dancing in tune with the music playing from the laptop. You put it on shuffle and just went along with it. 

"SINGER IN A SMOKING ROOM, SMELL OF WINE AND CHEAP PARFUME! " you kept on singing twirling around with the bottle in your hand. 

"FOR A SMILE THEY CAN SHARE THE NIGHT!!!" Another voice joined you and turning around you spotted a very intoxicated Jason.   
He was grinning stumbling towards you and tossing his jacket on the floor.   
You pulled him by his arm leaving your bottle on the coffee table as you started to dance.   
He began kissing you and you giggled in his arms wrapping your arms around his neck. 

"Jay... " you tugged at his hair wanting his attention to shift from your neck to you. 

"Hm?" his eyes locked to yours and a smirk appeared on his lips. 

"Fuck me. " you mumble against his lips and he smiles into the kiss ready to give you what you want.   
Almost tripping he leads you to the couch hurriedly taking his shirt off.   
You do the same and take of your shorts and panties. Jason noticed you weren't wearing a bra which made his smirk grow and the bulge in his boxers as well. Before he could take them off you stopped him with a hand on his wrist. 

"Let me... " leaning in your mouth ghost over his covered member making him gasp. Teasingly you hook your fingers into the waistband of his boxers and slowly pull them down. His erection sprungs free already leaking at the tip. Jason hisses at the cold air and your tongue coming in contact with his member. You lick him from base to tip swirling your tongue before taking him in your mouth.   
Jason moans lightly bucking his hips wanting more. You oblige bobbing your head up and down taking him inch by inch. You pull off after a few more thrust lying on your back.   
Jason hovers on top of you kissing your lips before spreading your legs with his knee and sinking into you. 

He goes slow at first making you whine and scratch his arms wanting more. 

"On all fours.. " he whispers in your ear and you shift on the couch going in a new position. He enters you again this time his hand in your hair and the other one on your core. 

" More, Jay harder! " you moan out as he pulls your hair and rubs your clit. You arch your back and he pounds in you with force making you gasp and tighten around him. 

"Haa, do that again Y/n.." he moans out leaning forward to bite your shoulder. 

"Make me!" he takes at as a challenge because when he picks up his pace you collapse on the couch squeezing the pillows. 

"Yes, yes, God yes! " you couldn't stop moaning as he kept on fucking and biting you. 

"Y/n, fuck I'm gonna come.." he mumbles into your back letting go off your hair and pulling you onto him by your hips. 

"Me too.. " you bite your lips and hold the pillows even tighter.   
He thrusts in you a few more times before you come tightening around him making him reach his high.   
Jason collapses next to you and you rest your head on his chest. 

"Mmm.. We should do that again.. " you say smiling into his shoulder.   
He laughes and nods kissing you on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> ~MadRedQueen000 ❤


	7. Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom : DC Superheroes 
> 
> Pairing : Jason Todd x Reader 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt :Reader succubus and Father Todd, smut. 
> 
> Warning : AU
> 
> Originally posted on my Wattpad account!

"Father... Aren't you going to tell me what you're thinking?" you tempted the priest hunched over the altar praying to his God. 

"Be gone you demon!" his name was Jason and he was very young for a priest and very very alluring to you.   
You were a succubus, a demon. How you managed to stay in the church for so long was a mystery to you as well but you weren't going to question in. 

"You could use that tongue of your for far better things than praying Jason." you hissed in his ear but he didn't move only started to mutter words in latin that had no effect on you. 

"Jasooon, don't ignore me! I'll show you all the pleasure your God could never give you! " your hands slid down from his shoulders to his pants and he stood up facing you. 

"Why do you tempt me God? With this sin? This filth! I will not succumb to the likes of you!" he shouted at the ceiling and kept repeating does dreaded words. He shut his eyes and you took the chance kneeling in front of him. Slowly you unzipped his pants looking up to see if he would notice but he was to busy with the bible citing. He was impressive, you could tell. You licked a stripe over his clothed member and heard a gasp. Gazing at him you lowered his boxers and took him completely in your mouth feeling him harden each time you bobed your head. Jason had to grip the desk behind him as he kept muttering psalms and what not. 

"For once just give in Father, there's no use in asking for forgiveness.. " your eyes glowed slightly as you pulled off of him standing up to take your clothed of. He licked his lips, his eyes wandering all over your figure. 

"Take me, Jason.." you leaned into him unbuttoning his shirt. When you slid it off of his body is when he lost all control. Jason kissed you switching your positions so you were against the desk. You moaned into his mouth loving the dominant side of him. 

"Turn around.." he muttered into your neck pushing your hips. You do as he said bracing yourself at the opposite edge of the desk. 

"Are you going to punish me Father?" you asked wriggling your hips at him earning a slap on your ass cheek. 

"Don't talk, bad girls stay quiet!" he hissed in your ear plunging himself deep inside you. 

"Yes! " you moaned as he set up a brutal pace pounding into you each time hitting that perfect spot inside making you see stars. 

"No witty comebacks little demon? No fight back?!" he bit your ear making you gasp and convulse around him. 

"Oh, I'm so close! " again you moaned and Jason turned you around lifting you up and pressing you up against the nearest wall. 

Your nails scratched his shoulders drawing blood and your legs tangled themselves around his hips. 

"Say it! Say I'm your sin!" you hissed in his ear and kissing his neck. 

"You're my-God forgive me, sin! " he shouted comming inside you, your own orgasam soon to follow as you collapse onto the cold floor. 

"What have I done?" he mumbled into your neck still holding you against me. 

"Your first sin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> ~MadRedQueen000 ❤


	8. Wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom : DC Superheroes 
> 
> Pairing : Jason Todd x Reader 
> 
> Prompt :  
> \- Jason and the Reader have been apart for a long time and the Reader becomes a Star Sapphire. She finds Jason who loves her new look. Smut. 
> 
> Originally posted on my Wattpad account!

Almost a year has past since you last saw Jason. You've been busy alongside Green Lantern and Dr.Faith. You always wanted to go to space and when they offered you a mission you couldn't refuse but it meant not seeing Jason for a while. 

Of course the goodbyes were hard and very emotional and it even made you question was it worth it. 

It was. 

Not only did you meet new and exciting people and creatures but you also became one of the Star Sapphires. Like a dream come true. You made friends, saved a few planets and got a new suit to go with the new powers. And now it was time to go back to Earth. You couldn't wait. 

The trip was fairly short with your new flying abilities and a few boomtoubes. 

Earth never looked more beautiful from space. 

"Ready to go home Y/n? " Hal asked you and you smiled tears forming in the corners of your eyes. 

"Yeah. I'm ready." you say and both of you descent down to Earth. Feelings of joy washed over you when you entered Mount Justice and all of the superheroes came to greet you and Hal. 

"Oh my gosh! You look amazing! " Megaan squealed at you and hugged you tight. 

"Missed you to M." you mumble trying to catch your breath. 

"He's in his room.. " Dick whispers in your ear and immediately you knew who he was talking about. 

Jason. 

Excited you run through to hallways and to his room. Not even bothering to knock you burst in catching by surprise. 

"Y/n?" Jason jumps off the bed quick to hug you. 

"I MISSED YOU SO DAMN MUCH!" you say holding him tight. 

"I missed you to babe. " he says pecking your lips and stepping away a bit to get a better look at you. 

"Wow, a new outfit.." Jason bites his bottom lip his gaze wandering all over your body. 

"Do you like it Jay? " you tease running a hand down his chest. 

" Uhu.. Love it.. " licking his lips he looks up at you. 

"Do you wanna see the rest of my powers?" you ask and use your powers to undress him slowly.   
His mouth hangs open as his shirt falls down to the ground. 

"Oh God. " he's completely mesmerized with you and you take the chance to push him down in the bed and straddle his hips. 

Slowly you lean down catching his bottom lip between your teeth and tugging. He takes the hint and kisses you passionately, your tongues battling for dominance. You let him win and he reaches for your suit taking it off. 

Using your powers you restrain his hands above his head. 

"No touching.. " you whisper in his ear tugging at his earlobe and kissing his neck leaving a bruise behind. 

"How long can you keep this up Y/n?" Jason teases you bucking his hips against your core making you whine. 

"As long as I want to.. " you mumble yanking down his pants and boxers. 

"We'll see." Jason winks at you and you laugh leaning down to kiss him again as you begin to stroke him. He moans in your lips desperate to get rid of his restrains. 

"Make them go away so I can touch you Y/n! " he whines bucking his hips into your hand. A mischievous smirk finds its way to your lips and you shake your head. 

"I was going to use my mouth but I don't think I have that much patience left Jay." you say and position yourself above him slowly sinking down on his member. 

"Please move.. " Jason moans and it turns you on even more. 

" I like when you beg.. " your nails scrape down his torso and he bucks his hips again trusting in you, making you both moan in pleasure. Lifting your hips up you grind against him before sinking back down.   
While the pleasure consumed you your powers began to fade and Jason broke the restrains his hands going for your hips.   
In a flash he flips you over so you were lying on your back. You grip the pillow behind you with one hand and reach for his shoulder with the other. 

"Told you, you couldn't last. " he bites your collarbone and trust deep inside you hitting that perfect spot. 

"Don't stop!" you moan out and Jason picks up the pace one hand bear your head holding him up and the other massaging your clit in small circles. 

You arch of the bed and Jason captures your lips in a kiss before you could scream. After a few more thrusts he spills in you and collapses next to you.   
Jason reaches for the blanket covering both of you as you snuggle closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> ~MadRedQueen000 ❤


End file.
